In the construction of homes, insulation is added between the walls and above the ceiling in order to render the home more energy efficient. In the past, building codes have been applied for various insulation applications in order to prevent heat loss from the building.
Therefore, it has been known in the art that the conservation of fuel used for heating building structures can be substantially increased where the structures are assembled with adequate insulation. As is also known, in both remodeled and new building structures, the use of insulation in particular areas has not been easily accessible, as well as remaining uninsulated due to unavailability of particular insulating materials which may be installed without physical contact to the installer.
It is also known that the insulation materials which are currently being used in building structures, including fiberglass and the like, create toxicity problems for the installers of the installation who come in direct physical contact with the insulation material, as well as the residents of the building structure who receive peripheral exposure to the insulation materials themselves. In the insulation field, it has been widely recognized that physical contact with fiberglass is undesirable due to its extremely toxic effect. Out-gassing of other insulation materials make them unsuitable for the building structure residents as the fumes given off by the out-gassing insulation is also toxic. For these reasons, it would be advantageous for various insulation applications which have traditionally remained uninsulated, to include a new type of insulation which would allow the application of insulation without physical contact by the installer, and an insulation package which would act to contain any of the insulation material fibers and/or fumes which may be toxic to the building structure residents.
One particular heat loss area in a home which has been traditionally ignored is the space between the top of the basement wall and the outside wall of the building structure between the floor joists. Considerable heat is lost to the outer elements in this manner because there has traditionally been no insulation, with only the outside wall board to prevent the loss of heat therefrom. In the past, pieces of ceiling or wall insulation have merely been cut to shape, and jammed into the space, leaving the installer in full physical contact with fiberglass, and an open exposure to the fibers to the building structure residents.
It would be advantageous to be able to purchase an insulation package which would fit into that space above the basement wall which would: (1) be an enclosed sealed package, (2) fit into the space at the top of the basement wall between floor joists and the outside wall of the home; (3) be capable of being filled with virtually any type or variety of insulation material, including stable and non-gassing type materials; (4) be environmentally safe for the building structure residents after installation; and (5) be designed so that the installer will not come into direct physical contact with toxic insulation material.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide such an insulation package as to accommodate all of the advantages discussed hereinabove. A further object of the present invention is to provide an easy-to-install, inexpensive, environmentally safe, effective insulation packet for special application above the basement wall between floor joists and against the outside wall of the building structure.